The Harry Potter Speech
by Draco-Malfoy-Is-Zebratastical
Summary: Harry Potter will never be over. We are the Harry Potter generation.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter has been part of my life since I was a child. When I first picked up "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" I knew from that moment that my life was changing. But I never thought just how much. It pains me to know that it's all coming to an end. But at the same time, it's not. Harry Potter will forever be in the hearts of millions of people around the world. Harry Potter is unforgettable. Years from now, the Harry Potter legacy will live on, because the people that are loyal to the series now, will pass on the books to their children.

I really don't think people realize all the life lessons that we learn from the Harry Potter characters.

Neville Longbottom taught us that sometimes you have to face your fears and stand up for what you believe in… he taught us how to have courage.

Luna Lovegood taught us that it's okay to be yourself and not care what other people think about you because if they were true friends they would like the real you…she taught us that it's okay to be unique.

Ginny Weasley taught us that it's possible to fight off demons on your own, but sometimes you need your friends to help you.

Ron Weasley taught us that even if you have the emotional range of a teaspoon and a nasty temper you will always be needed.

Hermione Granger taught us that it's okay to have a thirst for knowledge and research.

Draco Malfoy taught us that everyone makes mistakes, and that no one is completely tonic…he taught us that everyone has feelings.

Bellatrix Lestrange taught us that there really are some horrible people in the world…she taught us to be cautious around strangers.

Severus Snape taught us to not judge a book by its cover…even the cruelest of people have a weakness.

Narcissa Malfoy taught us just how important family really is…

Lucius Malfoy taught us how easy it is to become power hungry… he taught to make sure we always stay grounded.

Albus Dumbledore taught us that there is life beyond death…he taught us to never fear what can't be escaped.

Molly Weasley taught us that mothers not only have a caring side , but a vicious protective side…she taught us that we can always rely on our mother.

Arthur Weasley taught us that it's okay to be curious about the unknown.

Fred & George Weasley taught us that even in the darkest times there is light, love, laughter, and hope.

Remus Lupin taught us that no matter what happens, there is a way to push through and survive.

Sirius Black taught us to never betray your friends and always remain loyal to you…

Lord Voldemort taught us that prejudice is all around and there will always be people like him that take things too far just because they are against something…he taught us to be ready for people like that.

Harry Potter taught us that life might not turn out the way you expected it, but as long as you never lose sight of the future that you want, anything can happen.

So it doesn't matter what house you belong to, because every time we watch "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2" Whether you're Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, We will all be watching one of the best movies of all time.

Every time the credits roll we will lift our wands and say "Mischief Managed" but I think we all know that the journey will never truly be over.

Because it's not and it never will be. Harry Potter is a legacy. We are the Harry Potter generation and it's because of the amazing actors, and the many people who helped with the making of the films and books, because of all of us fans who have supported Harry through and through, but most importantly because of the amazing author that started it all, J.K Rowling.

So whenever you watch the final movie and you think that Harry Potter is over, remember this,

**We defended the stone, we found the chamber, we freed the prisoner, we were chosen by the goblet, we fought alongside the order, we learnt from the prince, and we mastered the Hallows. We are the Harry Potter generation.**

We will always be the Harry Potter generation and we will continue the legacy forever. I think I speak for all of us when I say:

**LONG LIVE HARRY JAMES POTTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress WILL be removed.

So, there's 2 bilsl in Congress called PIPA and SOPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go crazy on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that Fanfiction would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional stupidity will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413<br>Share

_**This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413<br>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268

WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268

Please share and go to Google and sign the petion on their website in order to stop PIPA and SOPA from being passed! For more information Google PIPA and SOPA.


End file.
